Goodbye England Hello Bon Temps
by Belieber Twihard
Summary: The war is over and Hermione wants to get away so she gos to stay with her cousins in Bon Temps but what is waiting for her there ? sucky summery plz read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fred, Remus, Tonks and Sirius are alive in this  
this is just a little bit of it if you like it I will continnue :) so plz R&R  
Hermione P.O.V  
The war is over, but so many lives were lost. I can't stay here much longer with the failed attempts at finding my parents. Although Tonks and Remus have been my surrogate parents. Anyway I am moving in with my cousin Sookie in Bon Temps. Harry, Ron and Ginny are all taking me to the airport. My relationship with Ron was short lived but we stayed friends.  
" I'm going to miss you 'Mione."  
"I'll miss you too Gin" I told her giving her a hug.  
" we'll miss you too" Harry and Ron said  
"I'll miss you two as well" I gave them a hug.  
"Just remember the golden trio forever" Harry said with a laugh. We all joined in. I heard my flight being called so I gave them all one last hug and went board the plane.  
The flight was long and boring, I had read up that vampires had 'come out of the coffin' in America so who knows what awaits me there. As I got off I kept an eye out for my cousin. I spotted her just by the door. "Sookie." I called out to her.  
"'Mione" she called back,  
"How are you?"  
"I'm good Sook, you?"  
"I'm good, you have to meet my boyfriend Bill."  
"of course I do, I need to meet the guy that stole my cousins heart" we both laughed.  
" hey 'Mione, do you mind if we stop by Merlots?"  
"No, why?"  
"I just need to talk to Sam."  
The drive to Merlots was quiet, we didn't really have much to stay. When we stopped in front of the bar Sookie got out and motioned me to follow. I saw Jason sanding at the bar.  
"Jason!" Jason turned around  
"Hermione! What are you doing here cuz?"  
"I needed to get away."  
"Jason who's this?" I turned and saw the most attractive man I have ever seen. He was tall with brown hair and the bluest eyes I have seen in ages.  
"Sam this is my cousin Hermione. Hermione this is Sam." Jason introduced us.  
"It's nice to meet you Sam" I said holding my hand out for him to shake.  
"The pleasure is all mine" he told me taking my hand and kissing the back of it.  
I blushed and looked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update had family over from England so got caught up with them.**

_**Previously:  
I blushed and looked away.**_

_**Now:**_

Hermione P.O.V

I didn't realize Sookie was behind me until she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sookie, you scared me."

"Sorry 'Mione, I see you've meet Sam."

"Yes I have." I turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Sam, 'Mione here was looking for a job, and we were wondering if you had any openings?"

"Actually we do since Amy."

I wondered what happened to Amy,but I didn't want to pry. Though I was glad that Sam had a job for me.

"Thank you so much Sam." I told him with a smile.

"It's OK Hermione; you will start tomorrow if that's OK."

"Yeah it should be fine" I turned and found Jason at a table with his friends and Sookie waiting tables. I walked up to Jason.

"Hey Jace could you give me a ride home?"

"Yeah sure 'Mione."

He said good-bye to his friends and walked out with me to his truck. We rode in silence till we got to Sookie's.

"We got to catch up sometime yeah?" He asked me

"Yeah." I smiled at him and walked inside.

Jason and Sookie didn't know I am a witch so I would have to keep the magic on the down low. I went upstairs into Sookie's old room. Ever since Gran died it was ** all of us. I sat down on the bed and wrote Remus and Tonks a letter to let them know that I had got here safe. When I was finished I sent it off with my owl, Raven, that Harry bought me my birthday.

I changed into my boy shorts and singlet getting ready for bed. I lie down and read my favorite book "Hogwarts a history". I heard the door open. I slowly walked down stairs to see Sookie sitting at the table.

"Are you OK Sook?" I asked her. She jumped and turned to look at me.

"'Mione you gave me a fright, but yeah I'm OK."

"Ok well I'm going to bed."

"Night 'Mione."

"Night Sook."

I went back upstairs and went to bed having a big day tomorrow. I hope Harry Ron and Ginny are OK.

The next day.

Hermione P.O.V  
I woke up to a tapping on the window. I opened it and Raven flew in with a letter tied to her foot. I opened it and read.

**Dearest Hermione,  
We are glad you got there safe sweetheart. Harry, Ron and Ginny were extremely happy to hear from you. It is great that you have found a job so quickly. Teddy misses you. Please write to us soon.  
Love Remus and Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin  
(Dad and Mum) **

I smiled when I saw the mum and dad at the of the letter. I got up and went down stairs to get some breakfast. There was a knock at the door, I opened it to find Sam on the other side.

"Hey Sam." I greeted him

"Morning Hermione, I thought since Sookie is working today that I would show you around Bon Temps."

"That would be great Sam" I smiled at him "Wont you come in I was just getting some breakfast." I opened the door wider to let him in.

"Why don't you go get dressed and I'll cook breakfast."

"Sam I don't expect you to-"

"No I insist" he told me then shooed me out of the kitchen I giggled and walked upstairs.  
I choose my light blue sundress with my blue wedge sandals. I smelled something really good coming from the kitchen I walked downstairs and saw Sam at the stove. I walked up behind him.

"smells good." I told him

"It better" he said turning around.

I looked up into his brilliant blue eyes, that's when I noticed how close we were, I saw him look down at my lips and start to lean in.


End file.
